


Little Red Riding Rem and his Big Bad Wolf

by aqua_myosotis_scorpioides



Series: The PB to my J [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sort Of, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides/pseuds/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides
Summary: DorcasGuys!I’m in the looin one of the cubiclesand Remus and Sirius have just come inand locked the main doorLilyOhhh boyJamesGod speed DorcoGod speedDorcasOh my GodWhat do I do?DO I go out and stop them?Help!I’m too young to die!In which Remus can't be dealing with this shit and Dorcas gets a showThis is a one-shot based on Chapters 33 & 34 of my longer texting story The PB to my J.Can be read a stand alone but it you want more context you can read the two chapters this is based onhereor start from the beginninghere
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The PB to my J [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018050
Comments: 31
Kudos: 154





	Little Red Riding Rem and his Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank to [rubywallce25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywallace25/pseuds/rubywallace25) for reading this for me and for listening to my moaning about how difficult it is to write about blow jobs!

**PB to my J**

**_Moons_ **

_Honey you nearly done_

_Jam’s just called the taxis_

_they’ll be here in 20_

**_Pads_ **

_Yep nearly ready_

_Al’s just doing my hair_

_Are you wearing the cloak?_

**_Moons_ **

_Yes I’m wearing the cloak_

_I like swishing it_

**_Pads_ **

_And the basket?_

**_Moons_ **

_I will pose for a photo with you_

_with the basket_

_but I’m not taking the basket with me_

_to the club_

_it’ll get annoying and I’ll clearly lose it_

**_Pads_ **

_Fair enough_

**_Moons_ **

_Also I chickened out going shirtless_

_I’m wearing one of your white t-shirts_

**_Pads_ **

_Booooo_

_But also_

_Yum_

_How tight is it??_

**_Moons_ **

_Not toooo bad_

_Not as tight as my trousers_

_at any rate_

_Anyway_

_Stop texting and hurry up_

**_Pads_ **

_So bossy_

‘Sirius! Alice! Hurry up!,’ James hollered up the stairs, ‘We want to take pictures before the taxis get here!’

‘Christ, keep your knickers on Prongs,’ Sirius shouted back, voice getting progressively louder, ‘We’re literally coming down now.’

‘Good. Right then gang, let’s get organised. Do we want a particular order for the dwarves for the photo? Frank mate, you better in the middle or should you be at one end, wait,’

‘James chill!,’ Lily laughed, rubbing his arm briefly.

‘He can’t help it Lils,’ Remus chuckled from where he was sat on the sofa, ‘It’s the captain in him, oh…’ he tailed off as Alice came into the room, followed by Sirius.

Alice cleared her throat dramatically, ‘Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, for you viewing pleasure, for one night only, Remus’ very own,’ she threw Remus a wink, ‘Big, Bad Wolf!’

Sirius stepped forward, slight smirk on his face and took a bow as everyone cheered, Frank wolf whistling. There was a clatter as Remus shot up, the empty beer bottle that had been lying in his lap falling to the floor. Someone, Dorcas he thought fleetingly, snorted a laugh.

Sirius sauntered over, swaying his hips until he was stood right in front of Remus. ‘Hi Little Red Riding Rem,’ he said quietly, looking up at him.

Remus’ gaze swept over his body taking in the fishnet stocking, the leather hots pants, the corset laced tightly around his toned chest and finally the furry grey ears perched on top of his head. ‘Hi,’ Remus croaked back, ‘Hi.’

‘What do you think?’ Sirius asked, doing a twirl. Remus nodded mutely before speaking,

You look,’ he cleared his throat, ‘You look really, _really_ good. I like this.’ He dragged his hands along the French plait in Sirius’ hair, tugging slightly when he reached the end. Sirius gave a low whine, baring his throat and Remus caught a flash of silver, glinting in the lights. ‘I like this too,’ Remus lowered his voice further, running a finger along the dark velvet ribbon tied around Sirius’ neck until he reached the silver tag.

‘What does it say?’ Sirius whispered.

Remus lent forward, angling the little disc of metal so he could see it clearly. ‘It says, fuck, it says Property of Remus Lupin.’

‘Huh,’ Sirius murmured, letting his hands creep under the hem of Remus’ t-shirt, cool fingers stroking over hot skin, ‘Interesting.’

‘Does that mean I can do what I want with you?’ Remus asked, now running his fingers lightly up and down Sirius’ bare arms and nudging a thigh between his legs.

‘That depends,’ Sirius answered, ‘You reckon you can tame me?’ and before Remus had a chance to respond he leant up and pressed their lips together, mouth opening immediately. Remus kissed back, letting one hand rest on Sirius’ waist, holding tight and the other going back to the plait, giving it a little pull as Sirius began trailing kisses over his jaw. He heard Sirius’ breath hitch and smiled before bringing their lips back together.

‘As sweet as this is,’ came Marlene’s voice from behind them, ‘Taxis are here.’

‘Nooo,’ Remus whined into Sirius’ mouth pulling him back towards him when he tried to take a step backwards, ‘Things were just getting good.’

Sirius laughed, ‘Come on you,’ he gave Remus’ nose a kiss, ‘We can pick this up again later.’

‘We better,’ Remus groused sullenly, wrapping an arm around Sirius waist and pulling his tight against his side, whispering in his ear, ‘You’re fucking killing me.’

\------------------------------

**_PB to my J_ **

**_Moons_ **

_How much do you want to go clubbing?_

_I think we should go home_

**_Pads_ **

_What? Why?_

_You ok?_

**_Moons_ **

_I am fine_

_I am beyond fine_

_I would just REALLY_

_like to go home_

**_Pads_ **

_I don’t get it_

**_Moons_ **

_Sirius_

_I would really like_

_to take you home_

_where there is nobody else around_

**_Pads_ **

_Oooohh_

_I’m sure you can cope for a couple of hours Remusaur_

Remus shuffled in his seat and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm the fuck down. It was no use, the image of Sirius baring his neck seared into the backs of his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, ignoring the shrewd look James threw him.

**_Moons_ **

_I actually don’t think I can_

_Your legs in those fishnets_

_Those hot pants_

_the furry ears_

_That fucking corset_

_You’re the hottest thing I have EVER seen_

**_Pads_ **

_No you_

_Although I still think you should take the t-shirt off_

**_Moons_ **

_I’d take it off_

_if we were home_

Remus could feel himself pouting and didn’t miss James rolling his eyes at him.

**_Pads_ **

_LOL_

_Jam just texted to say you’re pouting_

_that’s my move_

**_Moons_ **

_You’re enjoying_

_that you’re driving me crazy_

_aren’t you_

**_Pads_ **

_Little bit_

Sirius smiled, feeling inordinately proud of himself. Alice looked at him and gave him a grin, ‘Mission accomplished?’ she asked. Sirius gave her wink,

‘And the rest,’ Alice reached out a hand to give him a high five.

‘Bet it’s the hair that’s done it,’ she said. Sirius smirked back at her.

**_Moons_ **

_I love your hair like that_

_Its just the right length_

_to be pulled from behind_

‘You alright Sirius?’ Dorcas asked as Sirius wriggled in his seat, ‘You look a bit flushed.’

‘I’m fine,’ Sirius said shortly, ‘’Just a bit hot.’

Marlene snorted, ‘Why do I have a feeling you’re going to be a bit ‘hot’ all night?’

‘You try squeezing your arse into these hot pants and then see how you feel,’ Sirius snapped back at her. She held her hands up. ‘Sorry Marlene,’ he said miserably, ‘Its just…’ he trailed off.

‘Rem’s texting you isn’t he?’

‘Yes. He is,’ Sirius responded, annoyed to find his voice had taken on a whiny quality, ‘And I just really want to stick my tongue down his throat.’ ‘Fucking hot bastard,’ he added under his breath.

Marlene leant over and patted his thigh consolingly, ‘Well, if it’s any consolation I don’t think you’re going to have any trouble convincing him. He looked like he wanted to devour you. Don’t worry, we’ll be there in 5.’

**_Pads_ **

_Fuck Rem_

_We can have a quick snog when we get there_

_to take the edge off yeh?_

**_Moons_ **

_Yeh ok_

_I can’t believe they made us go_

_in different taxis_

**_Pads_ **

_I would DEFINTELY be in your lap by now_

_If we’d gone in the same one_

**_Moons_ **

_Such a good boy_

_and all mine_

_Property of Remus Lupin_

Sirius dropped the hand holding his phone to his side and put in head in Alice’s lap. She smoothed a few stray strands of hair off his forehead, ‘Poor baby,’ she soothed, ‘Is your gorgeous boyfriend making this hard for you?’

‘You have no idea Al,’ Sirius mumbled into her lap before sitting back upright to reply.

**_Pads_ **

_Always a good boy for you_

_I’d do anything you wanted_

_Anything_

Remus groaned, putting his phone down and pressing his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

‘You alright Rem?’ Lily asked concerned, ‘You feeling sick?’

James sniggered, ‘He’s fine Lils, he’s just got a bit of a problem haven’t you Moony. Some might say that it’s a Sirius problem.’

Remus glared at him, ‘Fuck off James.’

Rather than looking offended James looked positively delighted at his response, ‘I told you you were in for a treat, don’t say you weren’t warned. He looks well fit doesn’t he.’

‘Yeeesss,’ Remus whined, now leaning his head back against the head rest and crossing and then uncrossing his legs, trying to get comfortable, fighting the urge to just reach down and rearrange himself. ‘I want to do so many things to him, none of which would be acceptable in public.’

Lily gave his knee a sympathetic squeeze, ‘The trials and tribulation of having a hot boyfriend hmm?’

Remus shifted again in his seat and James’ gaze flickered to his groin and he raised an eyebrow.

**_Moons_ **

_Shit we need to stop_

_James has definitely noticed how hard I am_

**_Pads_ **

_Yeh ok_

_Fuck me I need a drink_

**_Wolfbucks_ **

**_Jamie_ **

_You can’t Siriusly have a boner right now?_

**_Rem_ **

_James_

_Did you see him_

_He looked like a walking wet dream_

_I’m hanging on a knife edge here_

\------------------------------

‘Nope,’ said James determinedly, grabbing Remus’ hand and pulling his towards the club entrance, ‘Let’s get you both in first before you disappear.’

‘But,’ Remus protested, looking over his shoulder to see Sirius getting out of the taxi that had pulled up behind theirs, followed by Alice, Frank and Marlene.

‘Come _on_ Rem,’ James tugged him forwards and Remus, who had been momentarily distracted by Sirius bending down to retie the lace on his boot stumbled forward as James seized the opportunity to drag him past the bouncers at the door and into the club.

Inside it was loud, the beat of the music sweeping through the hot, humid air and it was just the wrong side of too dark. Remus could feel the floor sticking to the soles of his shoes as James propelled him forwards towards the bar. It smelt oddly sweet, a heady mix of sweat and redbull. 

Remus looked around to see Sirius hurrying straight to him, knocking Marlene out the way, ‘Fuck sake Sirius calm down,’ she huffed but he paid her no attention.

‘Do you want to get a drink?’ Remus asked as he approached, his eyes blazing, the strobe lights reflecting in the pools of grey.

‘No,’ Sirius said shortly and pushed him against the nearest wall, shoving a leg in between his thighs.

‘Fuck me,’ Remus breathed, tilting his head back and taking a moment before putting his arms around Sirius’ neck, wrists crossed loosely behind him. Sirius made a noise of agreement and pressed up against him, tucking his face into the juncture of Remus’ neck and shoulder, biting gently as the exposed skin and beginning to move with the music, his breath hot on Remus’ neck. Remus hissed and tried but failed not to grind back as the music thumped around them. He took the end of Sirius French plait in one hand and pulled hard; tipping Sirius’ face upwards so he could join their mouths together. Sirius leaned in, sagging against him and parted his lips, moaning into Remus’ mouth as Remus took his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

**_F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ **

**_Alice_ **

_Who’s going to be the one to tell_

_pinky and perky sucking face over there_

_that we’re going upstairs_

**_James_ **

_I honestly think_

_We could leave them there all night_

_and they wouldn’t notice we’ve gone_

**_Marlene_ **

_They really are going for it aren’t they…_

‘Well, this is bordering on obscene,’ Alice’s voice sounded conversationally as she came up behind them. They both ignored her, Remus sliding his hands down Sirius’ back and onto his leather clad arse, pulling him even tighter to him and rolling his hips more forcefully.

‘Definitely obscene,’ another voice, Marlene’s, agreed. Both boys stilled as they felt a hand trying to wriggle between their bodies, ‘And definitely no room for the Holy Spirit.’

‘Go. Away,’ Remus spoke into Sirius’ mouth.

‘No can do Little Red Riding Rem,’ Alice said cheerfully, ‘In case you hadn’t noticed we are in fact in public and as much as I’m enjoying the show, I’m pretty sure you two getting your rocks off against this poor wall would be frowned upon. Come on Pete’s managed to get us a table upstairs.’

Sirius stepped back reluctantly, lips spit slick and red, Remus closed his eyes. 

‘Good wolf,’ Marlene smirked, giving Sirius a slap on the arse as she walked past his, rolling her eyes when Remus glared at her. ‘Oh my God Remus, possessive much? I can practically hear you growling.’

‘Oh fuck off,’ Remus huffed, feeling his face flush red. Sirius chuckled and slung an arm snug around Remus’ waist, tucking a hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

‘Getting a bit territorial Moons?’ he joked.

Remus narrowed his eyes playfully and spun Sirius round so his back was pressed flush against Remus’ chest, hands on his hips and walked him forwards towards the stairs, bending to bite at his earlobe before whispering, ‘Absolutely.’

They made their way upstairs and found the rest of the group sitting at a small table in the corner. It was quieter here and slightly cooler, away from the throng of bodies that had been milling around the bar. James pressed a glass of something into Sirius’ hands, ‘Cheers Prongs,’ he said distractedly, sitting down next to him.

‘Soooo,’ James grinned, ‘How ya doing?’

‘Hmm,’ Sirius said, watching as Alice dragged Remus round to sit on the opposite side of the table, ‘Sorry, what?’

James laughed, ‘You two are so predictable. I actually thought for a moment that you wouldn’t make it here.’

Sirius opened his mouth to reply just as James called across the table, ‘Moony mate, you’ve got a bit of a,’ he gestured to his own neck sniggering.

‘What?’ Remus’ eyes flickered away from Sirius to James, ‘Yeh mate,’ Pete chimed in, words slurred, ‘It looks like you’ve been bitten by like, a wolf, or something.’

The girls burst out laughing, Remus ignored them in favour of looking back at Sirius, eyes blazing. He cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. Sirius shifted in his seat, heat travelling through his body and settling low in his groin and not for the first time cursed the fact that he had decided that skin tight leather was a good idea, only semi aware of someone crawling over him, complaining about the queue for the loos.

**_PB to my J_ **

**_Pads_ **

_Moons can you stop!!_

**_Moons_ **

_What?_

_I’m not doing anything_

**_Pads_ **

_The way you’re looking at me!_

_Its making me all flustered_

**_Moons_ **

_I can’t help it_

_You sticking your tongue down my throat_

_didn’t help at all_

_Its made it like 100 x worse!_

**_Pads_ **

_Come sit on my lap_

**_Moons_ **

_I don’t want to sit on your lap_

_I want to pin you up against the wall_

**_Pads_ **

_God that hot_

_Please throw me up against anything and everything_

**_Moons_ **

_I want to suck you off_

**_Pads_ **

_Shit_

_Now?_

**_Moons_ **

_Yes_

_Please?_

_You can lock the main door of the two cubicle bathroom_

_Please?_

**_Pads_ **

_Buggering fuck Rem_

_How much have you had to drink?_

**_Moons_ **

_Just the beer I had at the girls_

_I can’t concentrate on anything else apart from you_

_Please Pads?_

_I want you so bad_

**_Pads_ **

_Yeh_

_Yeh ok_

_Shit_

_Let’s go_

_\------------------------------_

Sirius stood abruptly, chair scraping across the floor, as Remus rounded the table and closed his hand around his wrist. ‘Going to get some air,’ he called over his shoulder to no-one in particular and let himself be pulled towards and then down the stairs, zig zagging thorough the mass of bodies on the dance floor, the music a deafening blare, lights dancing around him as they slipped into the men’s bathroom. Sirius had a split second to look around to ascertain that yes, it seemed empty before he heard the lock click and Remus grabbed him roughly under his thighs and hauled him upwards onto the sink counter. Sirius wrapped his fishnet clad legs around Remus waist, hands in his hair and crushed their mouths together, kissing him hard.

**_F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ **

**_Marlene_ **

_When was the last time_

_Anyone had sight of_

_Little Red Riding Rem_

_and his Big Bad Wolf??_

**_Alice_ **

_They disappeared about 10 mins ago_

_without saying anything_

**_James_ **

_HA!_

_Rem practically dragged Padfoot away_

_So I think it’s a safe bet as to what_

_they’re getting up to_

**_Dorcas_ **

_Guys!_

_I’m in the loo_

_in one of the cubicles_

_and Remus and Sirius have just come in_

_and locked the main door_

**_Lily_ **

_Ohhh boy_

**_James_ **

_God speed Dorco_

_God speed_

**_Dorcas_ **

_Oh my God_

_What do I do?_

_DO I go out and stop them?_

_Help!_

_I’m too young to die!_

Sirius slid his hands up Remus’ back and Remus groaned, pushing up against him, hands slipping to grip his hips, the hard length of his erection pressing into Sirius’s groin, sending a shiver of arousal through him. Sirius pressed back, rolling his hips as best he could as he curled his tongue against Remus’, rocking his hips up again.

**_Dorcas_ **

_Wow_

_It sounds like they’re actually eating each other’s faces_

**_Marlene_ **

_Grim_

_No need for a running commentary_

**_Dorcas_ **

_Ummm_

_There absolutely is_

_If I have to suffer this_

_You all have to suffer with me_

**_Pete_ **

_But Prongs and I have to suffer it all the time!_

**_Dorcas_ **

_Tough_

_All I can really see through the gap_

_is Rem’s red cloak swinging about_

Their movements grew more frenzied as Sirius dragged his nails down Remus’ back, making helpless little moaning sounds that vibrated through Remus’ mouth.

‘Fuck, get this fucking thing off,’ Sirius gasped, fumbling to untie the knot at the back of Remus’ neck, grabbing the cloak and then yanking it away. He immediately shoved his hands up the front of Remus’ t-shirt, trailing his fingertips over the smooth muscle, ‘Fuck, you’re so fit, fuck,’ he whimpered as Remus’ face pressed into his neck, breath coming hot and fast.

_Oh_

_The cloak’s come off_

_Sirius says fuck a lot doesn’t he_

Remus took a step back breathing hard, hands still tight on Sirius hips. He let his eyes roam over unashamedly over Sirius’ body until Sirius made a frantic sound, tilting his head to bare his neck once more, body arching upwards when he felt Remus’ teeth scrap along the oversensitive skin of his jaw.

Remus’ hands fluttered all over his body and Sirius’ fingers scrabbled at the hem of Remus’ t-shirt, desperately trying to tug it upwards before seeming to give up and grabbing the neckline with both hands and pulling hard, the ripping sound reverberating around the bathroom.

_He has just full on_

_ripped Remus’ t-shirt off_

_I heard the actual ripping_

_tbf if was too tight to begin with_

Remus looked at him wide eyed, ‘Fuck that was hot,’ he breathed, shucking off the tattered remains of the t-shirt, ‘You’re so gorgeous,’ he ran a hand over Sirius’ scalp, feeling him shudder and knotted one hand in his hair and pulled. ‘I love your hair like this,’ he bit at Sirius’ mouth, ‘You look so fucking sexy.’

_I can confirm_

_that Remus is a BIG fan_

_of your French plait Al_

Sirius let out a choked moan, ‘Harder Re,’ he pleaded and Remus yanked, ‘Fuck! Yes!’

_I can also confirm_

_That Sirius is a big fan_

_of having the French plait pulled_

_They’re very vocal aren’t they?_

**_Pete_ **

_Yes_

**_James_ **

_Yes_

**_Dorcas_ **

_Just out of interest_

_How long can I expect_

_this show to last?_

**_James_ **

_Well that depends_

_Sometimes its minutes_

_But other night I can get through a whole chapter_

_of my audio book of Salmon Fishing in the Yemen_

_Before they’re done_

**_Dorcas_ **

_By the sounds of things_

_I think we’re heading for the former_

_And I for one_

_Am very happy about that_

‘Can I, can I suck you?’ Remus uttered into Sirius mouth and Sirius nodded,

‘Fuck, yes, ok, let me just,’ he moved forward, slipping off the counter so he was standing in front of Remus, whose hands immediately went to the button of his shorts, fingers working to get them open.

‘I take it you like the leather,’ Sirius smirked breathily, moving to help Remus tug the shorts down.

‘God yes,’ Remus said struggling, ‘Christ Pads, they’re so fucking tight. I don’t have time for this shit.’ He hooked his fingers in the waistband and wrenched the shorts downwards, dragging them over the curve of Sirius’ arse and past his thighs. 

_Oh I think we maybe onto the main event_

_Oh dear_

_Trouble getting the hot pants off_

_Rem does not have time for this shit_

‘Fuck,’ Remus swore under his breath as he realised that Sirius wasn’t wearing any underwear and gave a choked laugh, ‘I think I might actually be dead,’ he wrapped a hand around Sirius and gave a long, slow pull.

Sirius groaned and reached for Remus, pressing his hand against the front of his jeans, feeling the hot line of his erection. Remus rocked into the touch moaning softly. 

‘Re,’ Sirius inhaled sharply as Remus twisted his wrist, ‘Shit, I don’t know if I’m going to last long enough to do this.’

Remus surged up to kiss Sirius hard before dropping to his knees, thinking only fleetingly that he’d have bruises tomorrow. ‘I’ve wanted to do this all night, you can’t come yet,’ he muttered, circling Sirius’ cock and looking up at him.

‘Fuck, yeh,’ Sirius looked down at him, a flush slowly spreading across his shouders as he threaded the fingers of one hand through Remus’ curls. Remus leaned in, pressing kisses to Sirius hips, his stomach, before running his tongue over the crease of Sirius’ thigh, breath hitching as Sirius’ fingers tightened in his hair.

_Oh boys really?_

_In a club loo?_

_Right in front on my cubicle_

_Well at least one of them_

_has shut the fuck up_

_I can guess why…_

‘Fuuuuck,’ Sirius breathed as Remus licked a firm stripe up his cock before swallowing as much as he could. Sirius mewled as his hands fisted in Remus’ hair and Remus sucked harder, pulling back just enough to swipe his tongue over the head before taking him in again. ‘Christ, I forget how good you are at this.’ Remus gave a satisfied sounding hum, running his hands up and down the back of Sirius’ thighs and sliding his mouth further down.

‘You look like a fucking dream. You look so hot on your knees, your mouth looks so good around my cock,’ Sirius babbled. Remus made a whining noise and attempted to take him deeper, hollowing out his cheeks.

_Yep_

_Definitely know why_

_Apparently Remus’ mouth looks obscene_

_Will take Sirius’ word for it_

‘Yeees,’ Sirius hissed, ‘So good Re,’ he bucked forward thrusting into Remus’ throat who gagged and pulled back, eyes watering.

_Good Christ Rem_

_Calm your boots_

_There’s no need to choke yourself_

‘Shit, sorry, sorry,’ Sirius chattered, still rocking his hips, his hands still in Remus’ hair, trying to pull him closer. Remus looked up at him wide eyed and cupped his arse in both palms before taking him back down, pulling at Sirius slightly, encouraging him to move his hips.

_Oh my bad_

_Seems as though Sirius got a bit excited_

_Sorry Remus_

Sirius let out a choked groan as he realised what Remus was angling for as Remus moved his hands to grab at Sirius’ hips, thumbs pressing into sharp hip bones hard enough to bruise. He rocked his hips, shallowly at first and then deeper when Remus gave a gratified purr, eyes fluttering shut. 

‘Re look at me,’ Sirius said breath ragged still thrusting into Remus’ mouth. Remus looked up at him, eyes glassy, salvia pooling around his mouth and Sirius willed himself not to come on the spot. ‘You sure you want this?’

Remus nodded fervently, swallowing around him before pulling back, ‘I want you to wreck me.’

Sirius let out a strangled moan, dropping his head to his chest and began rocking his hips more insistently as Remus made a pleased garbled sound that vibrated against Sirius’ cock sending arousal coursing round his body.

_Nope!_

_I take it back_

_Remus would like him ‘to wreck him’_

_The noise that just came out of Sirius’ mouth_

_makes me believe he’s game_

_How are Remus’ knees not getting sore??_

_I suppose he has other things to be worrying about_

_You know_

_Like trying to breath and stuff_

_I think we’re reaching_

_The grand finale_

‘Fuck fuck fuck,’ Sirius panted, fucking sharply into Remus’ pliant mouth, ‘I’m so close, shit, Re, can you, can you, one finger?’

_Oh God_

_Oh my God_

_Nothing_

_And I mean NOTHING_

_prepared me to hear Sirius tell Remus_

_to put a finger in_

Remus moved a hand from Sirius hip stretching it upwards, feeling for Sirius’ mouth and then pushing two fingers inside. Sirius moaned helplessly, sucking noisily as he laved his tongue over the fingers feeling Remus’ body jerk, the fingers sliding down towards the back of his tongue making him splutter.

_I can hear MORE sucking noises_

_I’m guessing that’s Remus’ fingers_

_In Sirius’ mouth_

_Op careful Remus_

_The poor boys gagging on them_

_Seems to quite like it mind_

Sirius widened his stance, now thrusting urgently as Remus withdrew the fingers from his mouth and brought them between Sirius’ legs. ‘Remus, please,’ Sirius begged as his orgasm threatened, ‘Please.’ Remus rubbed his fingers along the hot skin, dipping in a bit before applying a gentle pressure and slipping one finger inside him. ‘Shit! Yes!’

Remus looked up at Sirius and found grey eyes staring back at him, ‘You’re so good Remus, so perfect, fuck it feels so good, love you,’ he gasped brokenly and Remus felt his body stiffen and he tried to cry out as his orgasm tore through him, voice muffled, feeling light headed from the lack of air.

_Jesus wept_

_The strangled humming noise_

_Rem is making_

_I need some holy water_

‘Oh my God, did you just, did you just?’ Sirius panted, pupils blown his hands moving from Remus’ hair to his face, trying to lift him off. Remus just redoubled his efforts, swallowing around Sirius’ cock until he arched his back, pleasure ripping down his spine and he cried out as he came hard into Remus’ mouth.

_Thank God_

_After a particularly obscene moan from Sirius_

_I think we’re done here_

Remus groaned and pulled off, swallowing gingerly, his throat raw. He rested his head on Sirius’ thigh, breathing heavily, lips swollen and red, curls in disarray.

‘Jesus fuck,’ Sirius wheezed and reached down, pulling Remus up and kissing him roughly for a second before pressing their foreheads together. They stood like that for a minute, breathing one another in until Remus brought his hands up to cradle Sirius’ face, pressing small, soft kisses along his cheekbones before resting his head on his shoulder, breathing tremulously into Sirius’ neck.

‘I love you,’ Remus croaked, wincing slightly, his voice completely shot, ‘That was so good.’

_Errrrrrgh_

_They’re back to slobbering all over each other’s faces_

_Man this bathroom is echoey_

_Rem’s voice is completely destroyed!_

_Boy obviously put in a lot of effort_

_Shit_

_I’ve just thought_

_Is Sirius going to repay the favour??_

_Am I going to have to sit through an encore of this hell?_

**_James_ **

_Nah_

_I don’t reckon so…_

‘I love you too, I can’t believe you Remus Lupin, you came right?’

‘Yeh,’

‘Fuck, that’s so hot.’

**_Dorcas_ **

_Oh no_

_We’re good_

_Apparently blowing Sirius_

_is enough to get Remus off_

_Highly disturbing that you were able to call that James_

‘It’s because you’re so hot, never managed anything like that before, didn’t really think it was possible,’ Remus giggled deliriously, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. For some reason he felt like crying.

‘Hey, hey, what’s wrong?’ Sirius asked worriedly, as the tears spilled over.

‘Nothing! I don’t know,’ Remus sniffed, ‘I’m being stupid, I love you.’

‘You silly thing, come here.’ Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist, pulling him tight against him and whispering in his ear, ‘It’s alright, it’s just me. I love you so much Remus, you’re so amazing.’

Remus snuggled into him, kissing over his exposed collar bones before pulling away, eyes shining but smiling all the same and they both laughed as Sirius reached for him and brushed away the wetness with his thumbs.

_FFS_

_Stop giggling and pawing at each other_

_And get the fuck out of the bathroom_

_I still haven’t washed my hands_

‘Ergh, I’m all sticky,’ Remus said, gesturing vaguely towards his crotch.

‘Yeh, not really sure what we can do about that Moonymoo,’ Sirius said looking around the bathroom. He grabbed a handful of blue paper towels and ran them under the tap, watching them disintegrate.

‘Not sure this is really going to help but here,’ he held them out to Remus who undid the fly of his jeans and then dabbed tentatively. 

‘Now there’s just bits of blue mixed in it,’ Remus said, Sirius snorted, ‘Pass me a dry one, maybe that’ll be better.’

_Excellent_

_Remus is all sticky_

_Something I didn’t need to know_

_If I hadn’t just had to listen to them_

_defiling this bathroom_

_I would be willing to admit_

_that they are incredibly sweet together_

_I mean I can actually feel the love_

‘Well I think that’s as good as I’m going to get,’ Remus said lobbing the mess of paper into the bin and then looking around for his t-shirt. He swiped it off the floor, inspecting it before throwing it the same way as the paper, as Sirius pulled his short back on, wriggling his hips to get them up and fastened.

‘I can’t believe you ripped my t-shirt off like a fucking animal,’

Sirius raised an eyebrow, ‘What do you expect Re,’ he pointed to the furry ears on top of his head, ‘I am the Big, Bad Wolf after all.’

‘My Big, Bad Wolf, Remus agreed. ‘Come on. Want to go and dance?’

Sirius looked at him and took his hand, squeezing tight as he unlocked the door, ‘With you Remus, always.’

_They have left_

_Look forward to a now shirtless sticky trousered Remus_

_and a very smug looking Sirius_

_coming your way_

_Well folks_

_I think we can safely say_

_that I can never look either of them in the face every again_

_I need approx. 100 shots of tequila_

_Who’s with me?_

**_Marlene_ **

_Me_

**_Alice_ **

_Me_

**_Lily_ **

_Me_

**_Pete_ **

_Me_

**_James_ **

_I think we’ll buy a bottle_


End file.
